


I'm sorry.

by silentserenityy



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform, Oral Sex, drunk, evelyn can't get her mind off stuff, helen talks a lot when she's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentserenityy/pseuds/silentserenityy
Summary: Helen doesn't figure out how the Screenslaver works, instead she asks Evelyn to go into her hotel room with her.





	I'm sorry.

Evelyn leaned her body back against the wall, watching Helen train her gaze from the Screenslaver mask to the giant screen in front of her. She was getting close, far to close to finding out what was really happening. Her entire body was tense, ready to pull out the goggles she had hidden behind her back. Her eyes narrowed, watching Helen closely.

"I just don't understand how he could simply hack into the system-- unless, he.." She trailed off, looking at the mask and pursing her lips. Evelyn quickly stood up, taking the opportunity to just...get out of this situation. "Why don't we forget about it for tonight, yea?" Walking to Helen she sat her drink down, gently pushing it towards her. "Have more drink, I know I need it." She cooed, leaning back and nearly sighing in relief when Helen eventually set the mask down and took the drink. After finishing off the drink Helen let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Her eyes traveled along the screen, sipping her drink as she did so. Evelyn continued to watch her, hiding the goggles she had in her bag.

 

"You know, my brother might start saying he's your number one fan. Your husband better watch out." She teased, smiling a bit when Helen laughed gently; finishing off her drink and setting it on the table. "Nah, I don't think he knows my theme song even." 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Oh, trust me. He does. I think he knows  _everyone's_ theme song." The room around Evelyn was starting to make her feel closed in. She needed to get out of here, but she didn't want to see the faces of the others, to see her brother. To put up her  _facade._ She closed her eyes tightly, letting out a small little breath. Her thoughts were torn apart when she heard a soft little murmur. "Are you okay?" Oh Helen. Evelyn cracked her eyes open, nodding her head. "I've been drinking a bit more than usual." She lied through her teeth, her gaze shifting to watch Helen. That's when she noticed the other's face dusted in a light blush; eyes glossy from her drinking. Helen nodded a bit. "I understand that. It's been a stressful week." She chuckled.

 

Evelyn nodded, looking off to the side. "Be careful, you're getting a bit tipsy yourself." She cooed, giving Helen a sly little grin. She almost thought she noticed Helen's blush getting slightly darker. 

 

"Oh, I'm fine." Helen cooed, standing up with a tiny bit of a wobble. With a raised eyebrow she walked to her, gently grabbing her hand to steady her. Helen chuckled softly, moving her hand away gently. "I'm fine." She cooed softly, "I actually want another one. Because, you know what? You're right. I should enjoy today. I'll worry about the fine details of this mess tomorrow." She cooed. Evelyn smiled ever so slightly, nodding her head. "Yeah, party girl? Well come on. Let's go grab another drink."

 

Evelyn had two more drinks after that. She was trying to  _forget._ Even with her new drunken state, she still had her lingering thoughts stuck in her head. Helen was  _this_ close to finding out that kid who's in jail isn't Screenslaver. Which means she's  _this_ close to figuring out that...she was Screenslaver. Why hadn't she had just put the goggles on her? Why didn't she just...

"Oh-- you know what else is funny?" Evelyn glanced up from the wall she was starring at, watching Helen sit crisscrossed on the ground. They were basically the only two at the party. It was late. "Okay, so--One time when I had a mohawk, do you know about that?" Evelyn chuckled, "Yeah. I know about that." She murmured, her legs resting on the armrest of the chair. 

 

"Okay, So.." Helen giggled, breaking off her sentence. "The whole reason I got the mohawk was because one day I was doing the usual, chasing some robbers... I caught them right? When the police came to pick them up- one of them spit a  _huge_ wad of gum in my hair! All on the side of my head! I was so livid!" She snorted when she laughed, hiding her face in her hands. Evelyn couldn't help but smile, why did she have to be so cute...?

"So I was like, 'fuck it!' and I cut it off!" 

Evelyn's eyes widened, "Woah, woah, woah. Did you just say fuck it?" She grinned from ear to ear, holding back her laughter as Helen just nodded. "Yeah, fuck it! Anyways. That's how I got the mohawk, because I couldn't get the gum out of my hair." She shrugged, leaning her arms back and grinning when Evelyn began to laugh, laughing with her.

Evelyn was more amused that Helen cursed more than her story.

 

"You know, I was always liking the idea that was just your style. It looked good on you." Evelyn cooed.

 

"I mean, it was my style! But..." Helen paused to finish off her drink, letting out a happy hum when she finished. "...The gum started it." She cooed quietly, opening her eyes and swaying from side to side happily.

"Do you want stay with me in my hotel tonight?"

 

The question froze Evelyn up. She blinked a few times, glancing back at her. "Uhm--" She trailed off, at a loss for words. "Yeah, you feeling alright?" She finally slurred out. Helen nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I feel great. I just don't want this to end. I'm having too much fun!" She cooed, getting up with a little wobble. Evelyn got up, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Helen hummed happily, grabbing Evelyn's hands. "Let's go!" She cooed, gently tugging her along. "Woah-- Okay, Okay. I'm coming!" She laughed, following Helen outside. Evelyn called a car to pick them up. It took only a few minutes for one to drive by.  
  
"Sit beside me!" She practically dragged Evelyn in, sitting in the car and humming out. Evelyn sat beside her, keeping her bag far away from her. She tensed when Helen leaned her head on her shoulder, smiling up at her. 

 

"I like your dress, by the way. It looks cute on you. It shows off yourr.." Helen hummed, moving her arms in a curvy pattern. Evelyn's eyes were wide, letting out a small little snort. "Excuse you?!" She laughed softly, wrapping an arm around Helen, holding onto her. "Put your seat belt on.." She said, leaning over and clicking it on for her.

Helen made the motion again. "You know-- like that! It shows off your body! You look cute." Evelyn chuckled, "Well thank you." She said, just letting Helen talk. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder, her gaze out the window. The only thing lighting up the sky was the buildings all around them, it bright enough light into the car to see Helen. She was smiling into the other's shoulder, leaning onto her and looking at the ground. 

 

"You know. It's been a while since I've been this close to someone." Helen whispered. Evelyn frowned, her eyes starring out the window. "...Yeah, me too." She whispered.-- Her gaze got pulled from the window when her cheek was suddenly kissed. Her eyes were wide as she starred at Helen- who was boldly starring at her. "You're sad. Why?"

Evelyn tensed, watching her and just giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm fine. I promise." She reassured. Helen seemed to drop the subject, but now Evelyn's cheeks were hot from the kiss.

 

Soon enough the two had made it back to Helen's hotel room. Evelyn shut and locked the door behind her once they were in, about to just go and lay in the bed- but Helen seemed to have other plans. She grabbed Evelyn's wrists, tugging her to the bed and sitting her down on the edge. Evelyn had her bag on her still, she quickly set it down, letting it be nearly covered by the bed. "What are you doing?" She finally asked, pausing when Helen grabbed her cheeks, behind over her. "How do I make you happy?" Helen asked.

 

Evelyn starred at her, "--I told you, I'm fine." "No, you're not." Helen cut in, gently tilting her head left to right, hands still pressed onto her cheeks. Evelyn was blushing more, her head hanging. 

Stop. Please stop.

 

She closed her eyes, "I'm fine.." She murmured, Helen was about to cut in again, but this time Evelyn decided to end it. She grabbed the other's suit, tugging her close to her and kissing her lips. She tasted like liquor, they both did. Helen didn't kiss her back at first, her mind trying to get to her- but slowly her body melted against her; sliding into her lap. The kiss was desperate. Desperate for Evelyn and maybe even for Helen too. Helen's hands tangled into her short hair, gripping onto it and tugging it. A soft moan escaped her lips when Helen tugged her hair again. This seemed to drive the other to move the kisses down her neck, hands trailing along her arms and to her chest-- She tensed,   
  
Wrong. This felt wrong.

 

Sure, maybe because Helen's married. But maybe it's also because she's  _Screenslaver._ Evelyn closed her eyes, exhaling shakily when she began to grope her. Her hand tangled into Helen's hair, gently petting her for a moment before pushing her off and onto her back on the bed. Helen blinked in surprise when Evelyn got up to a bathrobe that was hanging on the door. She took the piece of fabric used to tie around ones waist. She held it tightly in her hands, walking to her and sitting in her lap. Helen grunted softly, holding her hips with a confused look on her face. "Trust me." She whispered.

Those words felt so wrong to say.

 

She covered Helen's eyes with the fabric, tying it behind her head to keep her from seeing her. To keep her from seeing how broken she felt.

"Why did you cover my eyes...?" Helen muttered out, her voice trailing off when Evelyn began to kiss her neck, "I thought you might like it." She lied quietly, relaxing when Helen dropped the subject, tilting her head to give Evelyn more of her neck. 

 

She kept her motions slow and gentle, making sure to watch the other arch her back when her hands trailed from her chest to her thighs, to see how her hands clung to the bed covers. Evelyn eventually got the other's suit off, Helen was in a cute lace bra and matching underwear. She couldn't help but scoff quietly. "You're beautiful." The words slipped out, which seemed to trigger Helen to reach her arms out- not using her powers. It was almost like in her drunken haze she forgot she had powers. "Let me touch you too..." She whimpered. Evelyn's eyes softened, slowly grabbing the outstretched hand and entwining her fingers. "It's okay." She murmured, kissing her chest once she took off her bra. She kept one hand holding Helen's, while the other groped her chest. 

"Mm!" She moaned softly, parting her lips when Evelyn used her thumb and index finger to pinch her nipple. 

 

She replaced her fingers with her mouth, kissing and licking her breast until her lips began to travel down. Eventually she slid off the bed, sitting on her knees on the floor. She was still in her clothes, it was going to stay that way.

 

She kissed Helen's thigh, spreading her legs with her free hand- never letting go of her other hand. 

 

Evelyn pulled her underwear off, using her hand to rub her inner thigh, before finally meeting the other's sex with her tongue.

"Oh god!" Helen gasped, back arching and toes curling against her. It was a sight to behold, but Evelyn seemed to almost be out of it. She was thinking about everything. About how hurt Helen would be. She licked her harder, hoping to get her mind off of it. This is why she covered Helen's eyes, she couldn't handle letting the other see her like this. Her eyes on the brim of tears. She closed them tightly, trying to block out the world- only focusing on Helen and herpleasure.

 

"E-Evelyn!" The older woman gasped, her hand gripping onto Evelyn's as hard as she could. Evelyn held her hand with the same force, letting out a small little moan just from the other moaning out her name. 

 

As soon as it started, it ended. Helen came a moment after saying her name, collapsing onto the bed. Evelyn pulled back, watching the other lay limp on the bed, panting with her lips parted.  She got up, walking to the side of the bed and sitting there. She ran her hand along the other's cheek, pulling the blind off. Helen's eyes were closed, she looked so tired... 

"Let me ...touch you too.." She slurred quietly, seeming to get more and more sleepy with how Evelyn was rubbing her cheek with her thumb. "Maybe next time." She whispered, looking down at her with a sad gaze. "Yeah...?" Helen whispered, tilting her head against her hand.

 

"Yeah, go to sleep. You're tired."

Helen laughed gently, nodding her head. Her breathes got softer, lips parted and eyes peacefully closed as she finally slept.

 

Evelyn stayed by her side for a while, simply just rubbing her cheek. Her tears were hitting her lap now. She needed to leave.

 

Evelyn moved her hand away, gently replacing her hand with her lips, kissing her cheek.

 

"Goodbye." She murmured, about to just leave- before she paused, looking inside her bag.

 

Evelyn set the goggles down on the nightstand, leaving her business card right beside it; written in black ink were the words,

 

'I'm sorry.'

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot with these two! I hope it was good. <3 Thank you guys for getting to the end, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
